


A Blackwood Story: The Demon Fox

by ZoeyTheDemonFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyTheDemonFox/pseuds/ZoeyTheDemonFox
Summary: The exploits and adventures of the Demon Fox, Zoey, as archived by The Architect. Follow her tale and descent into further madness.
Comments: 1





	A Blackwood Story: The Demon Fox

It all began with darkness. The dark despised its lonely existence and thus, going against its very nature, created light. Light and Dark existed happily together in the formless Void until one day their power unintentionally fractured the nothingness, creating four beings; The Elder Gods. These four beings embodied the bright order of Light and the shadowy chaos of Darkness, and very quickly understood what they were. 

Despite joining with Light and Dark and living in harmony as a “family” the Four soon grew tired of the void around them, and began to test the extent of their great power. Creating great walls formed from the Void itself, the four sectioned off their plans into new ‘dimensions’ where they could work in peace from one another. Their power came at a cost however, creating ever more fractures in the Void, where an infinite number of alternate realities and dimensions would come to exist.

Fearing what their ‘Children’ were doing, Light and Darkness chose violence to stop it. The Four proved more powerful and the primordials were forever silenced. The Elder Gods of Light and Dark, took the names of Lux and Umbra, and fled to their shared world, which they had named Essence. There, the twin Elders fused their souls, as Lux had been mortally wounded in the battle against the primordials. In Essence, they created their own children, the Gods, to help them nurture their realm.

The Elder of Sanity created the world known as DJ, and like their siblings, populated it with humans. The humans of DJ, however, proved to be skilled with genetics, creating the half-breeds, that would soon wage war in defiance of their human masters, and create an eternal conflict. The Elder of Sanity named themselves Neko, after the first half-breed nation to exist.

Finally, the Elder of Insanity created two worlds, one was a paradise, the other eternally living out an age of waterborne piracy. For a time, both of these worlds thrived, till the first ripped itself apart in nuclear war, and the other was lost to the Void itself. The Elder of Insanity named itself Arctic Baker, a contrasting name to fit its instability.

For untold millennia the elders would focus on their own realms, eventually even forgetting the existence of their siblings.

The beginning of the end would start in DJ, with the artificially grown kitsune, Zoey Blackwood and her eventual pursuit of the human emperor across the dimensions.


End file.
